Talk:Tribes
Exclusion I feel like Eclipse should not be included on this list as they aren't really a tribe but more like a syndicate. Also I feel that the Shadow Carja should fall under Carja. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 18:21, March 23, 2017 (UTC) : I hope you don't mind, but I alphabetized the list, and grouped Shadow Carja and Eclipse under Carja. M67PattonZippo (talk) 18:31, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::Still unsure about the inclusion of the Eclipse, but generally fine with this. It's a bit weird from like an OCD standpoint that some lists will be organized how they are in game while one remaining will just be alphabetical but I don't have any better idea. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 18:39, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ok, sorry about the lack of uniformity. Now that we have an active admin, we should be able to hold a discussion and reach a concensus on how lists and stuff should be organized. M67PattonZippo (talk) 21:26, March 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I was one of the people who went to put the Eclipse under as one of the Tribes. This was mainly because of the navigational dropdowns at the top of the wiki. For now, I have put the Eclipse and Shadow Carja under the Tribe drop down simply because I'm not sure where else to put them :s If we were to use Carja > Shadow Carja > Eclipse, perhaps I could put them both under the currently empty "Companies" tab, and perhaps rename it into "Organizations"? Let me know what you guys think, any suggestions welcomed. Heshbruwn (talk) 07:31, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::So my thing with the Carja is that I feel culturally that the Shadow Carja and the "Sun Carja" for lack of a better term are the same just different ends of a political spectrum. While I don't like the word tribe to describe Carja or Oseram for that matter as I believe they've progressed beyond that, I feel like in the sequel the Shadow Carja will have been reabsorded into the Sundom. The Eclipse is a whole different beast. While most of their members seem to be Shadow Carja, the fact that their founder was most likely Banuk, at least one member was Oseram however unwillingly, and that they took orders from an AI precludes them from being categorized as a subset of the Shadow Carja. :::::::TL;DR "Sun" and "Shadow" are still both Carja while Eclipse is not at all. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 12:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::If that is so, then what about putting the Eclipse as a separate bullet point so that it's not related to the Carja, but placing a sentence in the article clarifying its origins? (e.g. "While the Eclipse is comprised of mostly members of the Shadow Carja, its founder is of Banuk in origin.) :::::::::When it comes to categorisation, putting Eclipse under as a "Tribe" is the easiest to do, because then we don't need to make questionable categorisation choices like thinking about a separate category for the Eclipse (a category just for one entry seems a bit strange), and a super category that encapsulates that new category + the Tribe category. Heshbruwn (talk) 05:49, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::: I guess that works for now. I assume that as the franchise grows more groups that transcend tribes will appear (technically the Hunters Lodge would count). Then we could make the appropriate category for it. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 12:17, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::: Yep, sounds like a plan. I'll change it in this article for now, if there aren't any objections, then we should merge it with the other tribe article. Also, I'm curious where did you know that Sylens is a Banuk. Heshbruwn (talk) 12:03, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::He never identifies himself as such but he has the same body art and wanderer/loner mentality. If you read my earlier post I only mentioned it as a possibility. I could be wrong but I feel it is unlikely. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 12:16, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Merge We need a merge template as there are several pages like this one with duplicates. Lacrossedeamon (talk) 18:35, March 23, 2017 (UTC) : Indeed, there is already another page on Tribes here, however I am hesitant to merge them due to the Carja > Shadow Carja > Eclipse part. I think we need to come to a consensus where are we gonna put the Eclipse under before we merge those pages together. I'll see if I can get a Merge template up and running soon too. Heshbruwn (talk) 07:22, March 24, 2017 (UTC) : An update: A merge template is now available and can be found here. With enough luck, I'll even get a spoiler banner up as well :D Heshbruwn (talk) 22:18, March 24, 2017 (UTC)